


Rain's falling

by what_is_life_about



Series: Just Friends AU [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_life_about/pseuds/what_is_life_about
Summary: AU. Mulder is a writer living in his own world. Scully is a civil engineer trying to make him understand reality while not realizing what Mulder tries to tell her along the way.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Just Friends AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920550
Kudos: 3





	Rain's falling

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!

"You're writing again."

Mulder looked a bit distracted while watching the people outside the café. While watching the world turning he forgot the people around him and he forgot Scully, who shaked her head with a sigh. 

"Mulder, are you listening to me?" 

"I … I got distracted," he murmured, still not looking at Scully but watching the clouds becoming darker. Mulder even thought he could smell the rain coming, but that was really just an illusion. 

"I see." Scully tapped on his notebook to get his attention. "You're eating your fourth piece of cake this afternoon. I know you've overcome your writer's block when you're eating that much **_and_** lose contact to reality."

Mulder nodded and started to pay attention to her. "Yes, I try to get over the three weeks of procrastination. I've just written 200 new words and I believe the new storyline will end with the greatest cliffhanger you've ever seen."

"I really think you should know what you're actually writing about," Scully replied. "How can you know what to write without knowing what you want to achieve?" 

"I'll let the words do what they want to do." Mulder picked up his pen and looked at it. His eyes reflected the sunlight which started to hide behind the dark and heavy clouds. Seeing a reality Scully would probably never reach he started to smile. "And in the end my heart writes the story, not my mind." 

"You write sci-fi stories, Mulder," Scully replied and started to get a little confused herself. Discussing his own way of working was always difficult because Scully knew Mulder would always be right in a certain way. This was a discussion she'd never win. "You should at least think about some kind of basic concept, because if you don't know what you want to tell, the reader can't find it."

"I may not know, but my subconscious knows." Mulder didn't stop to smile while putting the pen down and staring out of the window again. "I just have to let it speak."

"I hope it'll speak to you soon and for a long time. I don't want another three weeks of procrastination and depression," Scully sighed and shaked her head slowly.

Mulder nodded slightly while watching the first raindrops fall. "It's nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Mulder, it's raining for the next hours. They even said something about strong gusts of wind." Scully looked at the old clock next to their table. "I've to go home. We'll start with a new project tomorrow, I want to be prepared."

Mulder replied, "I really like rain."

"I know, but you'll just have to go home now," his friend answered and stood up. "I don't want you to get hurt in this weather. It could get really dangerous, Mulder."

Mulder sighed heavily, but nodded and put his notebook and the pen in his coat pocket. "I'll just continue writing at home."

"Don't lie to me, Mulder. I know that you can't write properly at home," Scully responded while putting her coat on. "That's why you're always staying in this café."

Mulder murmured some incomprehensible words before following Scully into the rain. "Don't you have an umbrella with you?"

"I thought I'd be home before the rain starts," Scully replied and looked up to the grey sky. "It's just a ten minute walk. I won't die because of some rain."

"But you could catch a cold." Mulder looked at his umbrella with regret in his eyes before handing it over to Scully. "Take it."

"But your way is longer," Scully protested immediately. "That's insane, Mulder. You'll catch a cold for sure."

"My subconscious tells me that's the right decision," Mulder replied with a small laughter. "I'll be fine, Scully. Go home."

Scully hesitated for some seconds while thinking of a way to change Mulder's mind. In the end the woman realized changing his opinion was impossible when he worried about her.

"But we'll meet again, right? Tomorrow," Scully asked while smiling slightly.

Mulder nodded. "Yes. I'll be here, Scully. Whenever you need me, I'm here."

The raindrops fell, but Scully's mind stopped working for some moments. Her heart kept realizing that Mulder didn't talk about the weather, that this man tried to tell her something important, but her mind didn't want to see the truth. The truth they both knew.

"Fine," she replied and nodded. "See you tomorrow!"

Mulder's followed her with his eyes while feeling his heart hurting again. Watching Scully go and realizing she would probably never see the truth didn't only hurt his feelings. In this moment his whole life seemed to fade.

"I'll wait, Scully," the man told himself and sat down on the stairs of his favourite café feeling the cold rain running down his spine. "I can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and I'm not a native speaker, so I'm happy about any feedback! I hope you enjoyed reading this little piece of fanfiction.


End file.
